


王氏双子的爱人 25

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 2





	王氏双子的爱人 25

25

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

啪啪……啪……卜滋卜滋……

“啊……唔……啊～……太深了……哈，不要了…要坏了……啊……”肖战抓着王一丹的胳膊，胳膊上被抓出一道道痕迹，可见被艹人爽的程度…  
王一丹看着被自己欺负到淫乱不堪的小媳妇，内心满足到不行，更加用力的在后穴里进进出出…  
脸上的汗水滴落在肖战的脸上，肖战抬手，帮王一丹擦了下额头的汗水，王一丹抓过肖战的手，把指尖含在了嘴里…  
“喜欢吗，战战……”

“嗯呼…啊…喜欢……啊啊……别再深了…啊…”  
王一丹吐出肖战的手指，一只手与他十指紧扣，一只手把他连腰托起，坐了起来…  
这样面对面的姿势插的更深了…  
“啊、啊……好涨…啊……啊啊啊——唔……”  
淫叫的声音被王一丹堵在嘴里，两个人的舌头不断在勾着对方…  
“唔唔…嗯—”一股精液喷在了王一丹的小腹上…  
肖战伸回舌头，亲着王一丹的嘴唇，不断急促的呼吸…小穴也越缩越紧了…

“战战，我要射了……呼……”王一丹搂着肖战的腰，加快冲刺…  
“嗯啊… 射进来吧……啊、啊啊啊—好烫……啊……”  
随着王一丹射精，两个人紧紧拥在一起倒在床上，除了沉重的呼吸声外，再无其他…

————————

“啊啊啊、啊……”少年被绑着手，腿被掰开，脚分别被仆人按住，被分开的腿前，一个人正拿着细长的小棒子捅进少年龟头的小孔里…

王一博坐在一旁静静观赏…  
“你不是很倔吗？不是硬骨头吗？我就喜欢啃硬骨头…再往里捅”

听见王一博发号命令，小孔里的棒子又往里进去了一些……  
“啊啊……疼……啊—！！”

房间里除了痛苦的惨叫声外，只有大家戏虐的脸色…

————————

“战战，你叫一声嘛～”王一丹抱着肖战不停的撒娇…  
肖战害羞的不敢看王一丹，“不要，我要睡了…”  
王一丹抬起肖战的下巴，逼迫他看着自己， “你要不叫，今晚咱谁也别睡了！”  
肖战看王一丹的表情，真有种较真到天亮的感觉…躲开王一丹的手，翻过身，背对着王一丹，声音不大不小的喊了句“老公。”

今夜，别墅内有多甜蜜，阁楼内就有多残酷。


End file.
